Szlakiem Zabytków i Jedzenia - Cz.1
Lekki wiatr ugiął źdźbła trawy, które musnęły policzek Carrie. Dziewczyna otworzyła oczy i powoli wstała, przeciągając się. Pod drzewem siedział Mike i patrzył się na nią. - Długo się już gapisz?- spytała. Chłopak zaśmiał się i odparł: - A czy to ma znaczenie? Ty we śnie pewnie inaczej pojmowałaś czas… - Ty i te twoje filozofie - przerwała mu, wzdychając ironicznie. - Filozofia jest ciekawą rzeczą - zaczął - to po prostu twój pogląd na świat. Tylko opisany w słowach. Coś, czego większość ludzi nie umie zrobić. - Czyli co? Będziemy sobie tak siedzieć cały dzień i filozofować? - zapytała sarkastycznie. - Ech…- westchnął Mike.- No dobra, zbieramy się. Rozpoczęli zbieranie obozowiska. Wszystkie koce i prowizoryczny namiot po chwili były złożone. - Też byś coś zjadła? - zapytał nieoczekiwanie Mike. - Też pytanie. - Problem w tym, że nam się wszystko skończyło. Wiesz czy daleko stąd jest jakaś wioska? - Niestety, ale nie mam pojęcia. Jest jeden sposób, by się przekonać. Mike uśmiechnął się. - No co?! - zawołała Carrie, nie wiedząc, o co mu chodzi. - Nic, po prostu to zabrzmiało tak „filozoficznie” - powiedział, śmiejąc się. - Cicho!- zawołała, pokazując mu język. - Na dziś koniec z filozofią. - Wiesz, że to niemożliwe. Ruszyli przed siebie, niosąc bagaże. Po chwili ciszy Carrie odparła: - Ech… niestety wiem. Przed przyjaciółmi rozpościerała się malownicza dolina. Łagodne zbocza wzgórz pofałdowane były przez pola uprawne ryżu. Woda spływała ze wzniesień, łącząc się na samym dole w rzekę. - Przynajmniej wiemy, gdzie iść - stwierdził Mike. - Wzdłuż rzeki- zgodziła się Carrie. - Dokładnie - kontynuował chłopak - miasta zawsze są nad rzekami. No, prawie zawsze. Popatrzył w stronę swojej towarzyszki, ale jej już tam nie było. Kiedy zaczął obracać się dookoła, nagle usłyszał wołanie. - Idziesz?! Dziewczyna była już w trakcie schodzenia na dół. - Strasznie szybka jesteś, jak się postarasz. - To ty jak zwykle się rozmarzyłeś. Mike zastanowił się nad tym chwilę. Może czas faktycznie inaczej biegnie w ludzkich umysłach. Spostrzegł jednak, że jego przyjaciółka nie będzie na niego czekać, więc ruszył czym prędzej za nią. Chwilę mu zajęło, zanim ją dogonił. - Powiedz mi - zaczął chłopak - jakże to my na siebie trafili? - Spotkał jeden wariat drugiego wariata i stwierdzili „pora na przygodę!” - odpowiedziała Carrie, akcentując na ostatnią część zdania. - Przypadek czy przeznaczenie? - pomyślał głośno Mike. - A ten znowu zaczyna - załamała się Carrie, uderzając dłonią w twarz. - Ej no! To ja tu mam zielone włosy? - Nigdy nie twierdziłam, że jestem całkiem normalna. - Ja tak samo. Tyle, że moja nienormalność kryje się raczej tutaj - powiedział, wskazując palcem na czoło. - Nie marz, tylko spełniaj marzenia - powiedziała.- Wiesz, że tak uważam. -Wiem- odparł- i dzięki temu jestem tu teraz z tobą, tak to pewnie był tkwił gdzieś w porcie i spisywał dokumenty. -Cisza! Nie wspominaj już proszę tej twojej nudnej przeszłości, bo wszystko psujesz. -No dobrze, dobrze. A ty kiedy coś o sobie w końcu opowiesz Panno Tajemnicza? Bo na razie za wiele o tobie nie wiem. -Dowiesz się w swoim czasie- stwierdziła i przyspieszyła kroku. Po kilku minutach marszu znaleźli się na samym dole. Rzeka, którą widzieli z góry okazała się być dużo większa niż myśleli. -Gdybyśmy tak mieli łódź- zaczęła Carrie. -Hehe…- zaśmiał się Mike,- „Proście, a będzie wam dane”. Dziewczyna odwróciła się i zobaczyła, że w ich kierunku zbliża się tratwa, na której stał jakiś miejscowy chłop. Carie zaczęła do niego wołać. Mężczyzna podpłynął w ich kierunku i zahamował tratwę. -Ty mówisz- powiedziała pospiesznie Carrie. -Ej! Co! Zaraz!- zaczął wołać Mike, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę o co chodzi.- Ale…- mężczyzna przy na tratwie spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na dwójkę przyjaciół. -Eeee…- zaczął Mike. Nie był w stanie przypomnieć sobie niczego. -Chcecie bym was podwiózł do miasta?- zapytał mężczyzna. Carrie i Mike spojrzeli na niego w osłupieniu. -Znasz nasz język?- spytali jednocześnie. -Na tych terenach jest dużo misjonarzy z Europy. Nauczyli mnie waszego języka. Wsiadajcie. Nie czekając na nic weszli na tratwę. Chłop odbił od brzegu i ruszyli z prądem rzeki. -Wspomniałeś coś o mieście- oprzytomniał po chwili Mike. -Zgadza się- zaczął,- pół dnia drogi stąd. -W sensie na piechotę?- zapytała Carrie. -Nie- odparł mężczyzna z uśmiechem,- pół dnia na tej tratwie. Będzie dużo czasu by podumać. A tak w ogóle to nazywam się Queng. -Miło mi poznać jestem Mike -odpowiedział chłopak uśmiechając się.- Dużo czasu na dumanie. Już nie mogę się doczekać. To jest… -Carrie- przerwała mu dziewczyna.- Nawet nie wiesz co się stanie, jak ten tu się rozgada. Queng spojrzał na przyjaciół i zamyślił się. -Jesteście parą? Zapanowała cisza. Kiedy sens pytania dotarł do podróżników rozległ się głośny krzyk, w którym dało się wyróżnić protesty, zaprzeczenia i temu podobne rzeczy. -Rozumiem, tak tylko pytałem. Rodzeństwem zapewne też nie? -W żadnym wypadku- odpowiedziała mu dziewczyna. -Cóż- zaczął chłop.- Nie co dzień widzi się tak nietypowych podróżników jak wy. -Nawet nie wiesz, jak rzadko- powiedział Mike, kiwając głową. -Bardzoooo rzadko- zgodziła się Carrie. Kategoria:Mikhaln Kategoria:Szlakiem Zabytków i Jedzenia (opowiadanie)